The Teacher
by toxicgurl169
Summary: Rory is a newer teacher at Chilton Acadamy and Tristan is her cocky student that gives her a hard time. Rory has no idea he wants her and will do anything to get her
1. Authors Note

**The Teacher** Author's Note

A **Tristan** and **Rory** fic **ONE-SHOT**

I know that usually people put up Author Note's after a story has actually started but I wanted your opinion on a story.

I was lying in my bed having my usual Chad Michael Murray Dreams when this story popped into my head. Dialogue started invading my thoughts and its driving me crazy.

Rory is a newer teacher at Chilton Academy. She had only been teaching her classes for two months but is very aware of Tristan's reputation. He disobeys her and comes late to class and she is totally clueless that Tristan DuGrey wants her and will do anything to get her.

This type of fic could offend people so I just wanted to let people give their opinions before I really start anything.

It **WILL BE LEGAL**. Tristan is **18** and Rory is **21**. She had graduated from Yale University early because of her high marks only because I wanted to make their age difference closer to each other.

Again, this type of fic may offend people and I am extremely nervous about writing this but I think your thoughts might ease my mind and sway me one way or another.

Thanks for reading and I am looking forward to your reviews!

Ashley


	2. The Teacher

**Title**: The Teacher

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Rory is the New Teacher at Chilton Academy and Tristan has his eye on her. Can he bag the new teacher who to him, looks like the new Mary,

**Timeline:** Tristan and Rory have never met before.

**Note:** Tristan is currently 18 so this story **WILL BE LEGAL**. Rory is 21 so is only 3 years older. If this fic offends people then don't read it. It was just an idea that popped into my head.

**Note 2: **Thank you for all your kind reviews. I didn't think I would get this many. Some people were worried that I would forget about "The Jacuzzi." No worries I haven't forgotten. I actually have an idea for the next chapter so if you're a fellow reader then look forward to that.

**Note 3:** This story **WILL NOT** be a **ONE-SHOT**! Now believe you me I had ever intention of making this a one-shot. I know I always ask people if they want me to continue or not but I didn't have plans to make this longer. However, I have gotten to many requests to make this longer that it got me thinking. I don't know how long it will be but it will be continued.

**Addressing an issue:** At one point I thought about making Tristan the teacher and Rory the student. Some people have pointed out that they would have preferred it the other way around. However, I find doing it this way, it stays more true their character. Tristan has always been the one going after Rory so even though the story is bit different it still is recognizable. 

**Special Thanks:** Thanks to **DevilPup **forgiving me ideas on how I can get Rory and Tristan together and have it be legal. Their ages are legal but in the school system a teacher and student relationship isn't permitted. In a way they still are student and teacher but the way I wrote it I have more ways to work around that.

Also thanks to **Lucky Charmz** for making this chapter even better. My fic would be lost without her.

Love you all!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Teacher

Rory Gilmore bit her lip, making her way the halls of Chilton, the halls she once roamed as a student and was now officially a Chilton Academy teacher.

At least for now she was.

Really her career goal was to become a full time journalist. She loved finding the story, making lists and taking notes to help her come out with a product that she could be proud of. The journalist teacher here at Chilton was pregnant when asked to sit in on a few of her classes. She generally liked her teachers and any knowledge about her major, that she could get the better.

She was taking AP courses so that combined with the extra amount she had spent studying outside of her class helped her graduate early. That was why she was surprised but pleased when Mrs. Cole had asked her to come and take over for the rest of the year. She wasn't officially a schoolteacher but more as a permanent sub.

Clutching her briefcase to her side and taking a sip of her usual triple espresso with a shot of caramel with foam, she made her way into her empty classroom and took her books out placing them on the desk, preparing for the day to begin.

This was her second month of teaching and she had to admit that things hadn't really changed since she had attended here. Students still stood in packs around their lockers, greeting each other after their long weekend. There were still cliques that were formed, students that hung out with each other because they had made a bond, a sort of connection that brought them together.

One example of a clique was the Jock's.

The Jocks had formed friendships because of their love of sports, such as baseball, soccer and the most popular at Chilton: basketball. The captains were usually the most popular, each of them having a different girl by their side. Then there were the rocker kids that shared their love of music, the cheerleaders that shared the love of make-up and then…

Then there were the students that came from money.

The students that were above all the rest

These were the students that formed friendships because it was expected not because it came from a genuine place. Since they were babies they were brought up being taught that connections were everything. So if any type of bonds were formed, it was because it would somehow help their families financially in the future. Usually their parents would dictate whom they hung out with, pointing out the bigger families with the bigger wallets. Some came from old money and some from new but nevertheless money was money. Anyone from off the street could point out who the hot shots were just by looking at them.

The richer kids had this aura of confidence surrounding them, of knowing that they were better than the rest. It was definitely a seductive trait but something she liked to think she had grown immune too. She had always felt bad for students like that. She didn't have any doubt that real genuine friendships were formed in the process but she just never liked the way it was gone about.

Taking out her overly stuffed folder of marked tests and quizzes, she glanced down at the one with red marks smeared all over it, with a black mark of 59 circled on top. She read the name.

_Tristan DuGrey_

The most notorious student in Chilton Academy

She had recognized the last name from her many Friday night dinners with her grandparents. They had spoken highly of the family and their blond haired, blue eyed son. Emily would go on and on about how bright the boy seemed and how his future looked promising. Not only that but she had met Tristan's father from the many functions that she was forced to attend.

She scoffed.

She remembered spotting said boy making out with none other than Summer Johnson when she had first entered the building. He had her pressed up against the lockers so hard she thought that Summer was its personal accessory. She had broken them up in between Tristan moaning and Summer gasping as Tristan ground his hips into hers. She would have been more affected by it if she hadn't gone to school with guys like him before.

She wasn't much older than he was (only a three-year difference really) and even if she weren't his teacher she would never fall for a guy like that. He was a player and she prided herself on being immune to his charms.

She sat down in her overly sized wooden chair that was a bit worn, the material chipping off in result from the many years of usage. It seemed to swallow her whole as she sat, and remembered the gossip she overheard about him in the teacher's lounge. She couldn't believe how one student was talked about above the rest as if he was some sort of god.

The first day of teaching she was given the basics of the school: a schedule on when grades were officially due to turn in, how the coffee machine worked (which was the most essential as far as she was concerned) and, of course, the basics on Tristan DuGrey.

She got the full profile.

He was a DuGrey, only son to Aiden and Camille DuGrey and the heir to the DuGrey fortune. The teacher's lounge was filled with buzz and slight concern on his future. He had a girl almost every week and was down at the Headmaster's Office more than any student should be. He skipped classes more often than not and it baffled her how he was able to get such high-test scores.

They considered the fact that he was cheating but they had never been able to prove it. Never in history had one kid slacked off, and skipped classes as much as Tristan but still managed to be in the top percentile for the school. That was why she was shocked seeing him do so poorly on his quiz. He did fairly decent in her class but this grade was cause for concern.

The bell rang and young bright minded students starting piling in, each of them taking their appropriate seats as they did so everyday, breaking Rory out of her thoughts. She hadn't even heard the warning bell ring.

As the last student took their seat, Rory closed the wooden door and cleared her throat as smiled with greetings and looked over her class. Everyone was here except, of course, one person in particular.

_Tristan._

She sighed.

This had become somewhat of a normal routine with him. Every morning he would saunter in fifteen minutes after the bell rang, giving one excuse or another as to why he was late. He usually had a pass but she knew in her gut that they were obtained illegally. Students like Tristan had their way of getting their hands on things. Especially since Missy Forbes, Tristan's last flavor of the week worked as the filing girl in the office for extra credit. However, she had no proof of such dealings so was forced to accept him into her class.

She began her lesson, making the class turn to page 25 of their journalism textbooks. Today they were talking about what type of evidence was needed to write a convincing article. She was about to go into great detail when the door opened.

Right on time.

"Mr. DuGrey, late as usual I see." Rory watched Tristan smirk closing the door behind him. He sauntered his way into the room, his books under his left arm and a pen that he played with in his right.

"Mary." he greeted mockingly and Rory could hear some of the kids in the back of the room snicker. She quickly glanced at them sternly as she sighed.

This was a normal routine for him. He purposely came in late just to see the fire in his teacher's eyes. Her ocean blue eyes flared with fury and he could swear he saw a tinge of red around her pupils as if fire were actually burning in them.

"Mr. DuGrey I have told you on more then one occasion that my name is Miss Gilmore and you would do well in remembering that."

He licked his lips, his eyes scanning over her luscious body. He leaned in closely to her, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her ear, placing his pass slip on her wooden worn out desk, a desk that matched the condition of her chair as he did so. "Whatever you say." He paused for effect. "Mary." He bit out laughing, licking his lips, his eyes on the class.

The students snickered again as he made the way down the aisle, his friends laughing and giving him high-fives as he sat in his usual seat all the way in the back. "That will be enough class," Rory commanded as she grabbed her textbook and turned the page, trying hard to get the students under control.

He took out his notebook and turned to a blank page, an attempt at making her believe he was paying attention. Instead, he studied her plump red strawberry lips as they moved, his eyes roaming over the anatomy of her body.

She wore her usual blue dress suit that made her look older than she was. But it flattered her body well. She wore a knee length skirt that was professional looking but had a slight flow to it as her hips swayed. She wore a white button-up shirt and over that a blue blazer that hugged her curves nicely. It looked good on her but he couldn't help but picture her in a Chilton schoolgirl uniform.

One of his many fantasies

He smirked to himself, his eyes growing darker.

The image of his Mary in a schoolgirl uniform turned him on like nothing else could. He had to make it a point to get her into one. He had heard that she used to be a student here… maybe they could play dress up. She could be his naughty schoolgirl that needed to be punished.

And he would punish her all right.

He would punish her hard and good, making her _his_

He felt himself get hard thinking about propping her up onto the desk, running his hands up her leg, his fingers inching up her skirt getting closer to her forbidden fruit. He wanted to kneel down in front of her, and lick her, taste her, press the tip of his tongue against her cilt, being the first to make her explode to full satisfaction.

He wasn't naïve.

There was a good chance that she had already had sex given her age. Not only that but if any man turned her down then they were idiots. However, he felt confident in saying that he had an eye for these types of things. She looked too pure.

Whoever this guy was…he definitely didn't do it right.

Rory was furious. She could feel his intense pounding gaze on her. Her heartbeat picked up, making her feel like she was drowning and it made her falter in her speech. She tried not to look over at him but couldn't help herself. He raised his eyebrows at her and puckered his lips, teasing her, testing her, challenging her.

She prayed to God that none of the other students noticed. However what really got to her was the nickname that he insisted on using… _Mary_.

When he had first used that nickname on her first day she thought it was some sort of joke that the students liked to play on all of the new teachers. Then she mentioned it during one of her many random but fun conversations with her mother at Luke's and she explained what it meant.

'_Mary' Her mother laughed. 'As in Virgin Mary'_

She inwardly groaned.

Showed how much he knew. She wasn't a virgin (far from it) but it felt bittersweet to her. She had slept with Dean while he was engaged and got ridiculed for it. It didn't even work out because Logan, a clone of Tristan, had seduced her into his world.

_Money_

_Power_

_Riches_

They were currently broken up. A sign that the lifestyle wasn't for her

Without ever telling anyone she had secretly come up with a nickname of her own: _Bible Boy._

It suited him well. Using bible terms to name her and all.

She, however, still had half a mind to send him to the Headmaster's office, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. Students like Tristan, however unfair, got away with acting the way they did. They were officially the leaders of the future and no one dared to put any type of warning on their permanent record.

If colleges didn't accept them then it would be blamed on the school, not the student.

_No…_

She actually preferred it in a way. Instead of leaving her class to get a slap on the wrist and miss her well thought out lesson that she planned with detail days in advance, he had to stay and listen, whether he paid attention to it or not.

With her head held high she continued the lesson from her previous thought.

"Man, DuGrey." Duncan Scott laughed, patting Tristan on the shoulder from behind. "You sure have a lot of balls."

"Yeah man, Bowman Smith added, as he only half paid attention to the lesson. "When you said you were going to bag the Virgin Mary we didn't think you would go this far. I would have thought she would have sent your ass to the office by now."

Tristan leaned back and smirked, looking over his new favorite play toy, his newest and well-deserved conquest. "What can I say," he drawled seductively, his eyes lighting up. "The Mary wants me."

"How much longer?" Damien Chandler asked casually, his eyes staying cool and collective but his voice laced with a challenge.

"Mr. Chandler, Mr. DuGrey," Rory called out seeing them talking during her lesson. "I don't think I need to remind you that there will be a test this Friday on the subject at hand so I suggest you do a little less chit-chat and copy down the notes that are needed from the board.

Damien laughed playfully turning on his charm, his charm that got any girl he wanted into his bed. "I'm sorry Miss Gilmore. You have got my full undivided attention."

Rory nodded and glanced at Tristan, raising her eyebrows at him, awaiting his response as well. He sighed. "Whatever." He wrote off waving his hand in the air making the class laugh quietly, all watching her to see what she would do next. Rory bit her lip hard at the disrespect that he was showing.

"Also, Mr. DuGrey," Rory started grabbing his quiz, walking from behind her desk, her uncomfortable heels clicking against the cold marble floor as she did so. She placed it down in front of him and smiled. "These type of grades won't get you into college."

Tristan's face fell as all eyes were on him. Rory knew that talking about a student's grade in front of the entire class was unethical but she needed to do something to bring him down from his high horse. So instead of saying what he got she let him know that it wasn't up to the Chilton standards.

"Now for coming in late to my class I am giving you a detention. You will meet me back here at the end of the day and I will personally watch you as you copy down the notes that are needed for the day."

Tristan couldn't help but smirk at her again, his crystal blue eyes dancing with mischief and thoughts. "If you wanted to get me alone Miss Gilmore all you had to do was ask." If Rory looked up she would see the student's eyes wide, everyone murmuring to the person next to them, everyone whispering about the nerve that Tristan displayed. Rory looked up and everyone's eyes turned away fast, looking down at their work.

She sighed deeply not wanting to dignify his response with one of her own. Instead she glared at him and turned back to her lesson. Tristan licked his lips, leaning back as he smirked. "I think she just gave me an open invitation boys." The guys smiled, nodding their heads approvingly. "She has no idea what she just did," Tristan said shaking his head. "No idea at all."

The bell rang, and students began filing out. Tristan grabbed his books and before exiting glanced at Rory until she looked up and winked. "See you after school Mary." He watched her huff before sauntering his way over to his locker where all his friends met.

He spotted Louise who was leaning up against the locker next to his seductively. "I heard you are trying to get into Miss Gilmore's pants," Louise said seductively, her wide hazel eyes unashamedly giving him a once over.

He laughed. "Nice to see you, too, Louise," he flirted, brushing his arm against her body.

_Louise Grant._

Now here was a girl that turned him on without even trying.

She was beautiful, uncomplicated, a perfect girl to bring home to the parents, and then fuck in his bed. They used her, and she used them. It was win-win, in his opinion.

That was why last Christmas he had fucked her out in her parents rose garden at the annual Grant Christmas party. He remembered that night well.

She had worn a red silky naughty Santa Girl outfit that stopped way above the knees so he could see her tanned toned skin. The neckline plummeted so it left nothing to the imagination and white fluffy cotton material outlined her outfit making her skin glow to the contrast of the red tint it gave off. He remembered her sucking on a peppermint candy cane seductively as she kept her eyes on his member, occasionally looking into his eyes giving him the invitation that he needed. She had looked delicious and was one of his conquests that he was most proud of.

He opened his locker and she stepped closer, her perfume invading his senses affecting him slightly, whispering in his ear. "You will never get her handsome. Why don't you just give up and fill your time with someone worth going after?

Tristan swallowed hard watching as she pushed her chest forward and bit her lower lip seductively. He would have been on her so fast if his obsession with Mary was something he could let go. Even this morning he had tried pushing his delectable teacher out of his mind by making out with Summer Johnson to his full extent. Grinding and moaning, grabbing her in her forbidden places, hoping to get the image of Mary moaning out of his head.

Then she interrupted them, pulling them apart and knew right away that his efforts weren't working. Either he bagged Mary or he would forever go crazy.

He looked into her pretty caramel eyes, and sighed. "Sorry Louise. Once I fuck you," he whispered. "You're fucked. I get bored easily."

Louise's face fell as his friends around them snickered but she quickly put on her cold mask, hiding the burst of sadness that flowed through her body. "Your loss," she answered frigidly shrugging it off as though she didn't care.

"So when are you going to make your move DuGrey?" Duncan asked still snickering, leaning against the locker next to him.

Tristan looked at him. "Well I mean I do have an open invitation to come to her classroom. Just the Mary and myself," he answered. "Oh the possibilities." He mock swooned.

"Give it up DuGrey," Louise chimed in.

"Hey. She's the one that invited me in so I can't be held responsible for anything that happens.

"What's with you guys and conquests?" she retorted, cocking her head to the side, her golden locks falling over her shoulder making her hair shine. It was her signature move. Tilting her head making the boys of Chilton fall at her feet.

"I bet you wouldn't be in this mood if the conquest was you," Charlie Rollin's whispered from behind, his hot breath hitting against her delicate yet tainted skin.

Tristan watched Louise smirk dangerously.

"Like Louise had ever been a conquest," Bowman replied. Louise opened her mouth in shock and slapped his arm.

"Hey, watch it man," Charlie threatened making Bowman laugh.

This was what Chilton was about. Apart from the educational challenges that it provided, the betting and conquests were what set apart Chilton from any other school. Using each other, challenging each other. Who can get invited to the best parties? Who can seduce the most girls?

"Man I wish you the best of luck," Bowman offered, patting him on the back. "You're good DuGrey," he added, looking over at Louise, who just smirked back seductively. "But you're not that good. Even this is out of your league.

"You'll be lucky if she allows you to come an inch away from her after that stunt you just pulled." Louise laughed as the bell rang signaling the students to head to their second class of the day.

"No worries. I'll get her," he said as everyone starting scurrying away. He closed his locker and punched it lightly with his fist. "I'll get her."

The rest of the day Tristan could barely concentrate on any of his classes. He gave up around fifth period and just went outside for a smoke. He was too anxious to get his seduction in motion.

But in a way he had already planted little seeds. Every time he saw her he would smirk and wink at her but she would just roll her eyes in annoyance. Earlier when she had dropped her books in the hallway he played the part of perfect gentlemen, picking them up for her. She smiled shyly at his curious helpfulness but quickly her stern mask came back on, playing the part of teacher.

She passed him and he just stared at her ass as her hips swayed making his cock twitch. He could not wait to get a piece of that.

The last bell of the day rang and now made his way to her classroom. With his books in his hand he poked his head inside and saw her sitting at her desk, quietly reading a book. He knew that she didn't have an eighth period class and he always wondered what she did with the rest of the day.

Instead of making his presence known he just watched her. Her blazer was thrown casually on the desk next to her and the few buttons on her blouse were unbuttoned. Tristan had to admit that the school was hotter than usual. He would think with all the money his family, as well as countless other families donated, they would scrap enough to get the air conditioners working.

He cleared his throat but she didn't seem to hear him.

He smirked.

She seemed so enthralled in her personal pleasure. Her eyes were fixed on the page with her finger on the tip of the page ready to turn the page excitedly to see what happened next. She had put her hair up in a tight fit ponytail and Tristan felt himself twitch thinking about sucking on her neck, making his mark. Proving that he would get the chance to bag the Mary.

Seeing that she wasn't going to look up anytime soon he slithered behind her and leaned against her ear. He read a few lines. So she was a naughty Virgin Mary was she?

"Whatcha reading, Mary?" Rory jumped at his voice, feeling his hot breath against her skin.

She quickly stood up and turned to him, pushing away the feeling of excitement that jolted through her. "Mr. DuGrey." Rory swallowed hard, putting her hand on her chest. "You startled me." She watched him shrug. "I thought I told you to come at the end of the school day."

Tristan eyed her over before licking his lips. "And it is indeed that." Rory looked down at her watch and saw that it was indeed the end of the day. She cursed herself. She must have gotten so entranced in what she was reading that she didn't hear the bell ring.

She needed to kill Paris for giving her such a book. It was something she would never read. It was one of those romance sex novels that Paris had in her private collection. Paris had told her that she needed more excitement in her life. Since she wasn't getting any currently than a novel would have to do.

She refused to watch porn so reading it was. She never had the intention of reading such a book. It was just so hot and she had spotted the book in her briefcase. Paris must have slipped it inside when she wasn't looking.

She was embarrassed.

She was currently in the middle of the part where the main guy, Johnny, was about to enter Samantha, taking away everything that made her pure when Tristan came in. She felt hot and bothered and hearing his voice, smelling his cologne, made her feel like she was Samantha. An image of Tristan above her came to mind when she snapped out of it and came back to reality.

Tristan looked over at the cover of the book with Fabio and some random brunette girl on the cover and he laughed hardly, putting his hands behind his back, interlocking his fingers together as he lowered his head. "Is the book a nice read Mary?" he teased leaning forward as his intense eyes looking into hers.

Rory's mouth opened and then closed again. She was the authority figure god dammit! But she couldn't make herself do anything. He started inching closer and she felt herself being pushed against the desk. She suddenly realized the way she was dressed. Or how she wasn't dressed

"Uh" Rory began, pushing Tristan back. She cleared her throat. "Mr. DuGrey what I do in my private time is my business and I suggest you learn about personal space because that little move was one step away from sexual harassment."

He nodded, rubbing his chin. "So, teacher," he drawled making sure to dictate the word teacher, looking to side before looking back into her curious eyes. "I have a question."

"O-Okay," she offered hesitantly. He approached her again and she held her breath. He was getting dangerously close into her personal space. "Is it considered sexual harassment when," He took a second and looked over her curvaceous body, making her squirm. She had more curves to her than Louise did and he didn't think that was possible. He smirked. "When the opposing party wants it just as bad?" Rory began to speak but her voice caught in her throat smelling his cologne. Men were not meant to smell this good!

Damn the heat!

She had read once that different smells heightened when mixed with hot air. His eyes were sparkling blue as the sun shone brightly through the classroom windows and reflected against his eyes.

It reminded her of an ocean as the sun beaded against it making the water sparkle like diamonds. What was wrong with her? He began to inch closer and she panicked. She had to get out of there. "Um." she said as she pushed him back with her petite hands, his body shaking from laughter with her suddenly becoming uncomfortable.

"Mr. DuGrey just please sit down and copy the notes that are on the board. If you refuse to do so or make anymore-sexual advancements towards me then I will have to report you."

She watched him raise his arms up in defeat and sat down. "I'll be back in a few minutes so get started." Tristan watched her leave and he kept his smirk in place as he opened up his notebook and began copying down the notes.

He was getting closer.

* * *

I hope this lives up to the hype. I was actually really nervous about posting this. Again this won't be a one-shot and will be continued. I just hope everyone wasn't too disappointed. 

Review Away!


	3. Encounter

**Title**: The Teacher

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Rory is the New Teacher at Chilton Academy and Tristan has his eye on her. Can he bag the new teacher who to him, looks like the new Mary.

**Timeline:** Tristan and Rory have never met before.

* * *

Encounter

The sun shone brightly the next morning as the sun kissed the darken sky, raising the temperature up to 80 degrees. In his polished red Ferrari convertible that he had received last year after smashing his blue Porsche in the many drag races that he participated in, Tristan sped into the grand sized Chilton parking lot. His dirty blond hair flew everywhere as the wind danced through it, catching the light of the sun, making it shine as it beaded harshly against it. He glided easily into his usual parking spot and shut the engine off.

He twisted his right arm and reached for his bag from the back seat with ease and opened his door. He placed his feet flat onto the rocky concrete but before exiting he looked around for any souls that could potentially be witness. When he was satisfied that no one was around he shifted himself in his navy blue pants to make sure his raging hard-on was completely gone.

He cursed.

His little fantasy in Miss Gilmore's class yesterday morning must have stuck with him because that night his dreams consisted of Mary in a Chilton Uniform, with a whip, leather boots, and him tied up in shackles.

He had woken up with such a hard on that he thought he would come if he even moved an inch.

Instead of his usual hot shower that he enjoyed and looked forward to take every morning, he took a very icy cold shower. He even went as far as taking ice cubes from his personal freezer that he had located by his desk in his room, and sucking on them while the coldness of the water beaded down against his warm toned skin.

It felt like needles prickling against him but with much satisfaction it did seem to ease the pressure between his legs. He didn't think the maids and servants that lived in separate quarters of the house would appreciate seeing him with a raging hard on between his legs, as he nodded his head goodbye.

However, his efforts were forever fruitless because, of course, the song _Baby One More Time _by Britney Spearscame on the radio. A song about Britney Spears in a catholic school girl uniform. Much to his dismay, up his cock went.

What were the odds?

That song hadn't been on the radio in years due to the fact that it was an older song. It was like the universe was taunting him. Showing him what he now wanted and officially wouldn't rest until he got.

He made his way inside, the sounds of his fellow student's chatter invading his eardrums as he veered towards his locker where yet again his friends awaited with smiles and bored glances.

"DuGrey!" Duncan called out with excitement as Tristan approached, giving him a high five and a pat on the back.

"Duncan, my man," he greeted back with a genuine smile as he began turning his locker combination, shifting the weight of his cloned beige bag as he did so.

"So how did it go?" Damien asked coolly, leaning up against one of the lockers, his books held lazily in his right arm. "Did you get into her pants yet?"

Louise studied him. She was leaning up against the other side of Tristan's locker with her books held tightly against her body. "He looks too horny to have gotten very far with her."

Tristan glanced at Louise, his eyes catching the light of the sun that shined through the dusty windows and stared. She just smiled, her innocent eyes staring back at him. "And a good morning to you, too, Louise." He dialed the last number and lifted the handle, opening the locker, the hinges squeaking as he did so.

Louise just clicked her tongue and smirked back playfully, diverting her eyes to the side as she shrugged. "Well you do," she stated matter-of-factly.

An intense sigh escaped his lips as he took his books out of his bag and placed them on the top shelf. "These things take time boys," he answered casually, his cool gaze shifting between each one of his friends.

Indeed these things did take time.

"Which in Tristan terms basically means," Bowman began teasing, patting Tristan on the back, "that Miss Gilmore shut you down cold," he finished, snickering and stomping his foot as he laughed harder while the rest joined in, each of them cracking a smile of their own.

Tristan simply rolled his tired eyes and sighed again, dropping his head.

He really wasn't in the mood for their shit today. He had barely gotten any sleep last night due to his raging hormones kicking into overdrive and he wished, just once, they would cut him a break.

But as usual, no matter what he was feeling at the particular moment, he played the part of Mr. Cool-and-Confident, not showing them any part of himself that they could use against him.

"Phase one is complete," he responded calmly. Louise eyed him over skeptically before meeting his eyes again. He raised his eyebrows at her as if daring her to challenge his word. She opened her mouth but thought against it. He tilted his head to the side as if telling her she made the right choice. "I just have to up my game." He shrugged, shifting his gaze back to his locker. "You know, get more aggressive."

Damien eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know man. You seem way too cocky for a guy that was shot down yesterday. I mean usually you get them the first time around," he answered, turning his attention to Louise.

Louise scoffed. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, knowing full well what they meant.

"It means you're easy, Louise," Bowman replied. "You are now and forever will be easy."

She shook her body playfully. "I don't confirm nor deny any and all allegations."

Damien smiled at Louise who in return smiled back, almost as if they shared a secret that no one else knew about.

Then just as quickly he reverted his gaze back at Tristan.

Damien knew that Tristan was considered the King of Chilton.

His title was well suited and well deserved. Ever since grade school they had been each other's competition. Of course they were friends, becoming that way from being constantly thrown together at the usual business parties but it was more than that. Just because they were friends didn't mean that there wasn't that natural male ego that divided them.

Who could fuck the most girls?

Who could get away with pulling off intense pranks without getting caught?

It was obvious that Tristan always got the most attention but Damien liked to think that he had more of a level head. Tristan was bound to screw up sooner or later.

He was just waiting for his moment.

Tristan licked his lips, ignoring his friend's doubtfulness and faced his long time friend head on. Damien's body was radiating of a challenge. Tristan was the same way, always acting like he was better then everyone, which in a way he was, so he was able to pick up on it rather easily. "Well this isn't just any other girl," he bit out, his lungs filling with air as he took a much-needed breath, as he tried to hold in his myriad of emotions.

He had a right to be upset.

His reputation that he had spent years building was being challenged. "Not only is she a Mary but she is a teacher," Tristan continued, cocking his head to the side. "This needs to be handled delicately."

"Man, just give it up," Bowman responded shaking his head, crossing his medium-sized arms in front of him. "We all know you got game but no one can blame you. Not only can you not touch Gilmore because she has an authority over us, even though she is practically our age," He sighed. "But Miss Gilmore seems like she has got a stick up her ass the size of my dick."

Everyone looked at him disgustedly and raised their eyebrows questionably. Tristan just couldn't comprehend how he became friends with him in the first place.

Yes he did…

Bowman's family had money and they had power. This friendship was initially a business move. Tristan had to admit that he had grown fond of Bowman and had generally become good friends with him but couldn't fathom some of the things that came out of his mouth sometimes.

"Look," Tristan snapped gritting his teeth, his shoulders suddenly becoming tense. "It is going to take me a little longer to break down her walls and get her to give him to me then expected alright." He took out his Chemistry book, and seemingly relaxed at his thought process. "But she will," he said with confidence, smirking with delight, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I will make sure of that."

"Interesting," Damien responded eyeing him. "Maybe we should put some money on it," he suggested coolly. It wasn't like he wasn't going to win. Tristan was never going to get Gilmore and he knew it.

Tristan raised his eyebrows. "You mean like a bet?"

He shrugged. "Call it what you like," he replied fast. "You think you can get Miss Gilmore to sleep with you then prove it." He watched Tristan sigh. "Unless you're not as confident as you think you are, DuGrey."

Tristan considered his options. He knew that he could get her. He had proof of that when she ran out of the classroom, not returning until the last possible second to relieve him of his detention. She didn't even make sure he copied down the notes that she had provided for him.

Oh yeah…

He was _definitely_ getting to her.

But he wasn't going to let them know that.

No…

This bit of information could work in his favor. He had gotten farther than anyone anticipated. He laughed inwardly to himself. Never underestimate a DuGrey.

"Name the terms," he smoothly breathed out, his smirk still plastered on his plump lips. He leaned up against the locker and crossed his right foot in front of him.

"A hundred bucks," Damien told him. "If you win then Duncan, Bowman, Louise and I have to each pay you."

"Hey, I never said I would get in on this," Louise objected, her attention suddenly rushing back full force. "Count me out of it," she added with a shake of her head, making her golden locks shake as she gripped her books closer to her to bosom.

"What's the matter, Grant?" Bowman teased playfully. "You really think DuGrey could get her? This is Miss Gilmore we are talking about… a _teacher_."

Louise sighed. "I don't know," she replied as she started biting her bottom lip.

Tristan's cock twitched at her move. He had seen Miss Gilmore bite her lip a couple of times when she was in deep concentration. When Louise did it, it turned him on; when Miss Gilmore did it, it entranced him. It was like he was in his own world and before he knew it class was over and he had completely missed the lesson.

"Think about it," Damien chimed in, his gaze still on Tristan. Tristan eyed his friend again, neither one of they're expressions faltering. "He wins he gets four hundred bucks but if we win," he smiled as he continued. "Then not only do we get our money back but Tristan here has to give us each a hundred bucks as well."

Tristan just smirked not saying anything.

They really didn't think he could do it.

Well then they didn't know Tristan DuGrey as well as they thought they did.

"What do you say DuGrey?" Damien asked, reaching his hand out.

Tristan glanced down at his hand and slightly laughed to himself. "Done," he answered, shaking Damien's hand before slamming his locker and glancing at everyone else as he walked away.

"Are you sure about this, Damien?" Louise asked, her voice unsure as she watched Tristan's retreating form.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Damien replied pushing himself off the lockers, putting his arm around Louise as he started leading her away. "Things are about to get more interesting."

----

"Make sure to finish reading chapter ten tonight and do the questions at the last page of the chapter because tomorrow we will be discussing them in class," Rory said over the chatter of the eager students as the bell rang, indicating the end of her first period class.

She watched with interest as the students packed up their personal belongings and made their way out, and once again there was only silence. Sighing deeply, she grabbed her thin black hair tie from her left wrist and tied her long hair into a nice tight fit bun. She went behind her beige wooden desk that was piled with books and random papers and switched her pages as well as lesson plans, getting ready for her next class, who were slightly ahead.

She sighed.

Tristan had once again skipped her class and honestly she was beginning to lose her patience. He knew about the upcoming test on Friday and he was never going pass if he just kept skipping. Her classes provided the tools and knowledge to pass her tests and quizzes and without attending he was sure to fail. His grade was dangerously low and if he didn't get at least a B on the upcoming test, then she would be forced to fail him.

She sat down and rested her chin on her hands, thinking back on yesterday afternoon. After running out of class because of Tristan's forward behavior she had mistakably bumped into Headmaster Charleston head on.

Thinking about the conversation she had with him disturbed her bit. She couldn't be sure but she had got the feeling that Tristan needed to pass… no matter what. The Headmaster had made it a point to look over Tristan's grades personally and told her that he didn't like what he was seeing.

He had given her the impression that if Tristan didn't pass the course then she was the one that was going to be held responsible. It was as if, whether or not he got the grade needed to pass on his own, that regardless she should pass him.

She didn't understand what kind of school they were running.

She had been one of the students that attended on a scholarship and knew first hand how hard those types of students had to work just to get their high marks and keep them there. If she had slacked off just once, and her GPA had fallen ever so slightly under the required GPA, then her scholarship would have been revoked.

It wasn't fair.

A handful of students that attended here were on scholarship and had to work twice as hard as everyone else. She didn't agree with the fact that they worked so hard and students, like Tristan DuGrey, were able to slack off and still pass the class because of his last name.

It just wasn't fair.

The bell rang and Rory stood breaking out of her thoughts as students began filing in.

She had made up her mind. Tristan was going to pass her class – the _ethical _way.

There was only one thing to do…

She was going to have to _tutor_ Tristan DuGrey.

----

The last bell of the day rang, the sound echoing through the classrooms relieving the students of Chilton of their responsibilities. Tristan strutted down the hall, his smirk in place as he nodded his head towards his fellow classmates as they waved at him.

What could he say? Guys wanted to be him and girls wanted to be _with_ him.

But there was only one girl on his mind.

This was going to be fun.

During his lunch he had spotted his delicious teacher in the hall and was pleased when she stopped him and told him to meet her in her classroom at the end of the day.

He leaned against her doorway and spotted her. She was sitting at her desk again, her legs crossed as she eyed her work with deep silent concentration. He let his blue – almost black – hooded eyes wander from her ankle up to where her skirt stopped, just above her knees.

He couldn't wait to have her tanned soft skin legs wrapped around his waist, having her ride his cock so hard that she screamed out his name.

She was going to be his greatest victory and she didn't even know it.

He cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me Miss Gilmore?"

Rory looked up from grading her papers with a stern but inviting look as she put her red marker down and motioned him to sit. Tristan did as instructed and sat down lazily, lying back against the chair.

"Mr. DuGrey," Rory began, interlacing her fingers together as she walked from behind her desk to stand in front of him. "I have called you in here for several reasons." She crossed her arms in front of her as she leaned against the edge of her desk. "First I would like an explanation as to why you didn't attend my class this morning."

He laughed as he glanced to the side before looking back at her. He shrugged. "Wasn't in the mood I guess."

"Weren't in the mood?" She repeated back as she laughed incredulously. "Mr. DuGrey if every student who wasn't in the mood to attend class skipped, then – quite frankly – there wouldn't be a Chilton Academy."

"Works for me," he answered smugly and he could see the blood rushing to her cheeks at his tone.

"I'm sure it does." She nodded with a stern smile. "But the reality is that you _are_ a student and your parents have spent a great deal of money to send you here."

He scoffed. "Yeah, my parents are real angels."

"Furthermore," she continued as if Tristan hadn't spoken. "The result of you skipping my class has, as you know, made your grade drop lower than the satisfactory point."

Tristan simply grinned at her.

It wasn't the fact that he was skipping her class that was making his grade drop, but because he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything she was saying as she stood up in the front of the class. Her hair flowing as she walked, her strawberry lips moving in slow motion as she talked and all he wanted to do was walk up there and kiss her, authority and rules be damned.

"Do you know that your cheeks turn a bright shade of red when you get upset?" he asked her smugly, trying his best to be charming as his nose crinkled up; he bit his bottom lip, his eyes filled with sexual humor. "It's very sexy." He waited for her embarrassed reaction towards his sexual innuendoes but was slightly taken aback when her face remained stern.

"That leads me to my next point Mr. DuGrey," she continued sternly and he sighed, only slightly relenting as she continued. "I am your teacher, an authority figure. You are my student." She raised her eyebrows. "I demand more respect than what you have been showing."

He grinned, leaning forward on his arms, his eyes dancing with hunger. "How can I help myself when you are just so damn sexy?" he responded giving her a once over.

Instead of feeling embarrassed she stayed strong, making sure he knew who was boss.

"I didn't want it to come to this but…" She pushed herself up and towered over his inferior frame. Tristan leaned back against his seat and stared up at her with fascination. "Any more sexual comments, whether direct or indirect, that are made towards me and you will be sent to the Headmaster's office." Instantly his aura of confidence left him and she watched him grit his teeth as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Is that understood?" she asked sternly, raising her eyebrows at him.

Tristan licked his lips and squeezed his hand in annoyance as he put on a fake smile. "Yes…" He paused to smirk and wet his lips again. "Mary."

"The name is Miss Gilmore," she corrected.

He smiled falsely again. "Sorry… _Miss Gilmore_."

She eyed him curiously and nodded, satisfied that she was getting somewhere with him. "Now," she began as she pushed herself off her desk and reached for her copy of the journalism book. "If you are to pass my course you are going to need at least a B on the upcoming test which is why I have assigned you a tutor."

Tristan's eyes widened at her words. "Oh you can't be serious," he bit out fast without thinking and Rory just raised her eyebrows at him. "I mean the test is in four days. What will a tutor do for me now?"

"Well I have decided to move the test to next week. Not only for your benefit, but because I am swamped as it is and pushing the test back a week will help me dearly. And secondly, I am very serious Mr. DuGrey. You put yourself in this position so now deal with the consequences."

Consequences his _ass_.

He definitely didn't like the idea of having to stay after school and give up his free time to be tutored. Not only because it was giving up his free time but also because most likely it was someone he had fucked.

Not dated… _Fucked_.

Then again it could have been a male student but if he had to be honest, half the men in this school were dumbasses anyway. Just because their last name wreaked of power didn't mean their own intelligence was something to brag about.

He stood up fast. "Well who the fuck is going to be my tutor?" he asked waving his right arm in annoyance.

Rory slammed her book down hard. "Mr. DuGrey, I will _not_ tolerate such language in my class. One more outburst like that and I will retract my offer."

He inched closer. "Well please do because there is no way I am going to be taught by some student that has no idea what the fuck they are talking about."

"It just so happens that a student will not be tutoring you," she replied quickly, both of them not hesitating before they answered. "They have got their own work to worry about and I will not put them in that sort of position. So instead of one of your fellow classmates, I have taken it upon myself to do so."

His face faltered at her words and he blinked several times as instantly a shot of pleasure coursed through him.

Mary was going to be his tutor?

He couldn't believe his luck.

This definitely made things easier on him.

She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Now I wanted to start today but I just remembered that I have to be somewhere in little over an hour so you will report back here tomorrow at the same time and we will get started." She turned her back and began erasing the board. When she didn't hear him leave she looked over her shoulder. "You are dismissed," she said before directing her attention back to the task at hand.

Before Tristan grabbed his books he took a second to watch her ass, her plump bottom swaying seductively as she erased the chalkboard. He twitched picturing her ass grinding onto his cock moaning his name as his bulge invaded her tight crease.

He slithered up behind her quietly, holding his breath so as not to alarm her. Leaning his body forward he pulled her closer, his hands gripping her petite waist and he felt her stiffen. Her hands in return gripped the eraser harder as her eyes widened in alarm.

Before she could make a move he leaned his head forward, his cheek grazing hers as he captured her right earlobe in between his teeth.

He sucked and pulled as his arms snaked tighter around her body, his fingers growing increasingly closer to her sweet center, pressing her bottom into his fast raging hard-on.

What he didn't expect was that he was able to smell her. She was growing wet, and it pleased him that he was the cause of it. He sucked for several seconds before releasing her lobe. He blew hot air against her ear before finally relinquishing it.

"Whatever you want," he whispered. "Mary." He quickly kissed her cheek before letting go of her completely, making her stomach jump from loss of contact.

Her breathing quickened and she had to close her eyes to calm herself. She didn't know if her reaction was from complete fright or just because he had turned her on. She refused to admit it but the wetness between her legs told her something different.

She just shook it off.

She refused to let him sexual harass her like this.

He was out of line and he was going to pay.

She slammed her eraser on the provided mass and turned to him. "That is it," she told him, stopping him dead in his tracks as he neared the door. "You are to report to the Headmaster."

Tristan scoffed. "Oh, come on," he teased, his blue eyes smiling at her. "I was just having a little fun."

"I had warned you. The next time you pull a stunt like this I will report you. Now please hurry, I will call down to his office and he will be expecting you."

Rory knew that the Headmaster was still here. She had seen him go home as late as three hours after school let out. The reason for this was because she liked to stay late as well, finding the chilling silence of the school somewhat welcoming.

"If you send me down then the Headmaster is going to call my father," he said, his voice now somewhat pleading. Rory wasn't sure if that pleased her or scared her, not knowing what his father could do to him.

"You should have thought about that before," she told him, brushing off any sort of sympathy; as a student he should have thought about the consequences of his actions.

Tristan let out a nervous breath as he scratched the back of his neck. "Miss Gilmore…"

"Good day," she said with such finality that it made Tristan grit his teeth and growl deep in his throat. His parents spoke to him like that.

Especially his father, who was going to shit bricks when he found out that he was once again sent to the office. He had been on his ass for weeks, going so far as to mention military school once or twice if he didn't straighten up.

He eyed his teacher, his body growing stiff with anger. Without a second thought Tristan threw his books onto the floor and lunged. He picked her up, lifting her easily on the desk behind her. Rory's eyes widened at his action, her hands flying backwards to keep her in place.

Rory's eyes fluttered rapidly and watched as Tristan's inched his lips closer, letting the tip of his tongue barely touch her lips, forcing an uncontrollable moan to escape. She felt like she was suffocating and was desperate to take a breath. Instead he stayed close enough so their noses were barely grazing each other's. She could feel his hot breath against her hot cheeks.

He smirked, pleased with the effect he had on her. "Later… Mary."

And just like that he was gone.

Tristan picked up his books and left, not another word spoken between them. Rory took several seconds before she hesitantly stood on her shaky legs. She put her hand over her pounding heart that felt like it was thumping a hundred times per minute. She swallowed hard and looked around the room still in a state of shock.

She felt like screaming.

She felt like crying.

She felt like she wanted him to kiss her.

----

Tristan cursed as he angrily walked down the hallway. Not being able to hold in his intense angry emotions that were screaming to be released, he slammed his fist into the nearest locker, creating a slight dent as the sound echoed through the halls.

What was this he was feeling?

He was so fucking pissed off but at the same time felt so turned on that it hurt.

He knew that he couldn't go the Headmaster's office like this.

Why did she have to be so infuriating? He was just playing around with her and he was pretty sure she felt something just as strongly as he did.

That was his problem. He didn't see her as his teacher. She was way too young and fuckable to be considered his teacher.

That was what was stopping her as well. If this were any other situation he would have fucked her by now.

He wasn't going to give up.

One good thing came out of this he thought, as he spotted the men's bathroom going in to relieve his third hard-on of the day.

He couldn't wait to see the look on Damien's face when he told him that Miss Gilmore was his tutor.

That was going to be priceless

* * *

You know the drill. Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! 


	4. Friday Night Dinner

**Title**: The Teacher

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Rory is the New Teacher at Chilton Academy and Tristan has his eye on her. Can he bag the new teacher who to him, looks like the new Mary.

**Timeline:** Tristan and Rory have never met before.

**Note 1- **Oh, my, goodness. What is this? Is this story really being updated? Yes, well I recently read the story "Whatever tomorrow brings" and that was enough to put me in the mood to write another chapter. I have always loved Trory but lost the urge to write after some very negative reviews I got from another story I was writing. Not only that but with school I have been so focused on writing papers and studying for test's that my writing has just taken a back burner that hopefully my mojo is back. I just hope you guy's like this.

**Note 2**-People have brought to my attention that they think that Rory is giving in to easily or that Tristan is too much of an ass in this story for people to like. I am sorry to say but in the show Tristan was an ass and honestly, this is only the third chapter so give me time to bring some humanity in him and to bring out his softer side where we could feel more for the character. Right now, Tristan is an ass and might be for a few more chapters. If you can't live with that then don't read the story.

Now, with the issue that Rory is giving in too earlier. Well, can I say that she has yet to kiss him. Also, when a guy pulls the stuff that Tristan has pulled I would be out of breath and a little turned around myself. In the story I don't want Rory to say too much to people because that would cause Tristan either to get expelled or shipped away so for awhile she isn't really going to say much. So again, don't read if you don't agree.

For this chapter there was NO BETA because I was too anxious to get this chapter up to see if people were still reading this so here it is. I do have a couple of people that are my betas so THANK YOU to them and hopefully, if the response is good, I will get the urge to write. I have the next chapter mapped out in my head so hopefully you won't have to wait to long.

Enjoy!

* * *

Friday Night Dinner

Rory smiled inwardly, listening to her mother go on and on about her very successful date with Christopher Hayden, her father, and just recently a more then welcomed member in the Gilmore home.

They stood in front of her grandparent's oak door, the warm breeze dancing in her hair, smelling like lemons and gumdrops, waiting for whatever maid her grandparents had hired this month to open it.

Emily Gilmore had a habit of firing a maid ever so often when they did something that was not up to her standard. She had made it a habit to be friendly with the help, if only to give them time to breathe, if only for a second, giving them a breath of fresh air from Emily's no doubt horrendous wrath.

She looked at her mother again and smiled on cue but not really listening to what she was saying.

She was happy for her mother.

Growing up, she had always wanted her parents to get back together, creating a fairytale image in her mind. However, it proved to be fruitless.

Her father would come into town and make her mother happy for awhile, giving her the littlest bit of hope that they had a future together but something always seemed to get in the way.

She had remembered a time when they almost got together but Sherry, her father's ex-girlfriend at the time, got pregnant and being the type of guy he was, left her mother leaving her to pick up the pieces.

Just recently she had gone to her father and told him to stay away from her mother, wanting her to make things work with Luke, thinking that he was so much better for her. However, these last couple of weeks has proved that even though Luke made her happy, her father was her soul mate.

She was happy for her mother, she was happy to have her father back and she tried to look like she was paying attention to her mother ramble about their latest date but all she could think about was Tristan DuGrey and how he was becoming a problem.

She was a teacher…

He was her student…

There were definite boundaries that he was crossing that were cause for concern.

The constant sexual advances that he was enforcing most definitely had to stop and she had thought long and hard about going to Headmaster Charleston and telling him about Tristan's behavior.

There was nothing else she could do.

She had warned him on more then one occasion that it had to stop but she knew his type, heck, she dated his type and she knew that he was never going to stop.

She wasn't unreasonable.

She too has had crushes on teachers in the past. Nothing to major but her stomach knotted a time or two seeing a teacher that has caught her attention.

That was why in the beginning she was willing to let his advances pass but after this afternoon's episode her hands were tied.

Tristan DuGrey had to be punished.

As she finished her thought, the door opened revealing a redheaded woman looking exasperated and a little on edge.

"Oh, for heaven's sake child," Emily Gilmore said in a huff. "I knew I wasn't hearing things, why didn't you two just come in after standing out there for the past five minutes?"

Five minutes?

She must have been more entranced in her thoughts then she had realized.

She figured her mother didn't notice either with her constant rambling.

She laughed when Lorelai made a quip towards Emily that made her feel even more exasperated that she simply led them into the dining room.

However, before they could reach the room she turned around fast making both, her and her mother, stop dead in their tracks.

"Now, before we go in there you should know that we have some company."

"Oh," Lorelai began, looking at her daughter. "Usually a foreign car that is in someone's driveway means that guests are over." She shrugged. "I guess I could have been wrong. I mean, maybe it is an alien spaceship that transformed itself into a car and they are now hiding somewhere in this house, taking detailed notes to better understand how to dissect us and take us back to their home planet." Lorelai finished, looking back and her mother with a sarcastic smile.

Rory held in the urge to laugh out loud at her grandmother's scowl.

"Lorelai Gilmore this is serious." Emily huffed.

"Apparently," Lorelai agreed sarcastically. "Your cheeks are turning red as we speak."

"Lorelai!" Emily tried again, pumping her arm down in the process.

"Okay," She said raising her arms up in defeat. "Uncle, the white flag is raised, Johnny Depp is swinging from a rope yelling Emily wins, Emily wins!"

"You think you are really funny don't you," Emily smiled smugly as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Well, I'll have you know that currently, at that dining room table in there, Aiden DuGrey and his son are sitting patiently and Aiden is very excited to see you again." She said in a singsong tone.

Rory's raised her eyebrows in interest while a slight smirk played across her face.

Tristan was here?

With his father?

This was certainly an unexpected turn of events.

She couldn't say she was surprised though. The majority of the Chilton School had money and when you have money you tend to run with the same social circle. She had met Aiden once or twice during the many functions she was forced to attend.

She had never realized until now that this could work to her advantage.

Aiden DuGrey was a busy man and was sometimes hard to get a hold of.

She could end Tristan's advances right here and now.

All it took was one conversation.

Things were definitely looking up for her.

So many thought's were running through her head that she didn't even realize that Lorelai was hiding behind her, only peaking her head out over her shoulder as if willing Emily to go away.

"Oh don't be so ridiculous," Emily said as she pulled Lorelai from behind her granddaughter. "You are both adults and I am sure that you can be mature enough to spend on evening with him."

Lorelai shook her head in horror and turned around to make her escape when she bumped into something, or that is someone, hearing them grunt.

Tristan looked down at the older woman in front of him and stood up straight, years of Obedience School aiding him. He took out his hand. "Miss Gilmore I presume." He said, and she shook his hand hesitantly, watching her study him.

"You must be Tristan DuGrey." Lorelai stated as she glanced at her daughter and gave her a knowing look.

"Yes, Ma'am," He replied robotically, years of parties and business functions making him memorize his lines like a script.

"Hey, what is with this Ma'am business," She stated seriously, "Please call me Lorelai."

He nodded. "Lorelai."

"My goodness Tristan," Emily laughed, putting her hand on her chest in mock surprise. "I didn't even see you leave the room. You are a quick one aren't you?"

He smiled and glanced at Rory who hadn't spoken a word since he entered. He felt amused when he watched her roll eyes but he could have sworn she was blushing a bit. He was definitely getting closer.

He knew that Lorelai was studying him, making assessments and forming her own ideas about him, for whatever reason he didn't know.

He didn't know if she knew that he was her daughter's student or was it because he was Aiden DuGreys son.

He knew that his father had a past with Lorelai. He couldn't help but find it ironic.

What was it about the Gilmore's that entranced the DuGreys?

He knew that Aiden had at one point pursued Rory's mother but never succeeded. He tried to charm her, buy her extravagant gifts, do anything in his power to get Lorelai's attention but according to his father, she was not having any of it.

His father had failed to win over Lorelai's affections but he wasn't going to fail.

He always got what he wanted.

And what he wanted was Rory Gilmore.

He couldn't help but feel his cock twitch watching her bite her bottom lip and watch her squirm under his heated gaze. He wanted to take that bottom lip and suck it in between his lips until it was red and plump. He watched her trying to stay tough, making believe that he wasn't watching her and that it was all in her head but that was what made it that much sweeter.

She had no idea what she was in for.

"Well, shall we all go ahead and be seated," Emily said, gesturing them into the dining room.

Emily led them into the room, followed by Lorelai then Tristan and then herself. She felt herself stumble as Tristan stopped suddenly turning to her. He caught her arm before she could fall over and smirked when he looked into her shocked blue eyes.

Rory was wearing a spaghetti strapped purple dress that was modest but still left her arms exposed. It landed just above her knees and the material was perfect to bunch up around her waist while he let his hands wander upwards. He felt electricity flow through him at the touch of her smooth silky skin against his fingertips. He could have sworn she had felt it to when she had to clear her throat and look away from his blue smoldering eyes that was burning right through her.

He cleared his throat as well and smiled at her.

"After you." he gestured, stepping aside and letting her pass.

Rory didn't speak a word as she passed but simply nodded her thanks and his smile turned into an evil smirk watching her stumble, not walk, but stumble away.

Rory took a deep breath and composed herself as she took a seat next to her mother at the dining room table. She said hello to her grandfather and greeted Tristan's father with a smile and handshake who sat next to his son.

Rory could tell that the seats were set up so Lorelai had no choice but to sit across from Aiden. Honestly, she thought it would have been better if her mother sat next to Aiden because now Aiden had a perfect view of her mother. She knew that Aiden was married to Camille, Tristan's mother, but that didn't mean flirting wasn't forbidden, especially with your almost lover.

She could see her grandmother smiling and even though Emily was happy that her daughter and Christopher were finally getting it together, didn't mean she didn't have a very funny sense of humor.

The conversation for the first ten minutes was about the past, the days where her parents and Tristan's parents attended Chilton. They were all in the same grade level and Headmaster Charleston was still the Headmaster back then. It didn't surprise Rory. It suited him well and knew it was something that could make him happy for years to come. Then the conversation turned to the almost romance that had occurred between Aiden and her mother, making her mother stab her chicken one to many times.

Rory smiled though when Aiden changed the conversation, asking her about how Tristan was doing in school.

Rory instantly went into teacher mode.

"Well, Mr. DuGrey," She started. "As you know, Tristan is one of my brightest students. He shows great promise for the future."

She glanced at Tristan who had placed his chin on his hands and stared at her with a smirk as she spoke.

"Well, of course he's bright!" Emily Gilmore praised. "Isn't that right Richard?"

"Very bright." He agreed.

Rory nodded and glanced at Tristan again. "However," she continued and glanced at Tristan again whose smirk stayed in place. His eyes were full of challenge just waiting to see if she had to guts to say anything about his behavior to his father.

It was almost as he knew what she was about to say.

Tristan could see that her smile turned into a wicked smirk and knew that nothing good ever came from that.

He too possessed that very same smirk.

He could spot it anywhere.

"However," Rory began again, "I do believe that this conversation is best suited for the classroom." Rory watched Tristan raise his eyebrows at her and then lowered his eyes as he cocked it to the side and she felt almost defeated. She knew that sooner or later his father was going to have to find out about Tristan's behavior but even she had morals and ethics. This was certainly not the place. "Now if you will excuse me," she said politely as she stood, followed by the rest of the men at the table, "I need to use the restroom."

She excused herself and left, going upstairs to gather her thoughts.

This dinner was very unexpected and she felt slightly uncomfortable so she decided to put some distance from herself and this night, seeking salvation.

--

Rory sighed with contentment as hot steaming water cascaded down her tired body, kneading out the tight muscles from her body.

She had decided the best way to avoid the dinner downstairs was to take a nice long hot shower upstairs. She knew how long these type of dinners lasted. Much conversation would be going on for the next couple of hours and she wanted to do anything to avoid that.

She knew her mother would be upset with her for leaving her downstairs with them but she also knew that she would forgive her, especially after finding out what type of student Tristan really was. She had told her mother about Tristan but not to the full extent.

She didn't want her to worry. Rory wanted to prove she could handle being a teacher and students like him.

If she wanted to vent she would talk to her best friend Lane or even Logan and Finn because honestly, they were exactly like Tristan, only older.

All three of them thought the world revolved around them. Of course, she was able to tame both Logan and Finn with her quick quips and remarks, proving herself to be up to their standard, things she couldn't say to Tristan. She had to keep her mouth shut and that was one of the hardest things she ever had to do.

Feeling satisfied Rory shut of the shower off and peeked her head out of the side of the curtain to grab her light blue towel that hung on the silver rack line on the door. She stepped out and wrapped it around her petite body, forming a knot to the immediate left of her breasts.

She stepped in front of the mirror where the steam had fogged it up to the point where she couldn't see herself and used the palm of her right hand to wipe the center of it to create a space where she could see herself. She bent down quickly to rinse her mouth, making sure to hold her hair back with her right hand wanting to brush her teeth, knowing that she was too tired to get ready for bed once she got home after the long drive. When she was satisfied that she rinsed her mouth thoroughly enough she leaned up as she grabbed the toothpaste.

She almost fell over however, when she glanced into the mirror and saw Tristan leaning against the door, his arms crossed in front of him, his stance comfortable and yet threatening.

She whipped around fast with a yelp, dropping the toothpaste in the process, her eyes widening in fear.

"You know you got my car taken away for a week after that stunt you pulled at school," Tristan said casually, seemingly not affected about the fact that he was in the bathroom, staring at his teacher with only a towel around her body. Rory saw so many things wrong with this but was too shocked to speak.

How could he be so casual about this?

She didn't even hear the door open.

Tristan let his eyes roam over her body not caring that she was watching because the truth was that Tristan was affected.

He didn't know what possessed him to confront his teacher in the bathroom.

His initial reason for coming upstairs was to get away from all the gossip. His father had once again gone on and on about the college he was going to attend and the career that he was going to have when he hasn't even starting looking at colleges yet.

Aiden praised his son but he knew the truth of it. His father thought he was a screw up and put on an act of pride when they were in high company.

His whole entire life was mapped out for him and he was helpless to do anything about it.

So for now, he was going to enjoy himself.

Pursuing his delectable teacher was definitely something that he was finding enjoyable.

When he had passed the bathroom door he realized she was still in there but couldn't believe his luck when he heard the shower running. He decided he wanted to have some fun.

The door was locked when he tried opening it but found it all too easy to pick the lock. He had picked the locks of many safes in the area, not needing the money but loving the thrill it came with.

He swallowed hard as he watched water droplets drip from her face, down her curvaceous neck and right into the middle line that was created from her petite but plump breasts being pushed together, escaping behind the towel. Without thinking he licked his lips and suddenly felt very hungry.

"Mr. DuGrey!" She yelled, getting his attention. "Would you kindly leave the bathroom this instant!"

"My father has insisted on James, our driver, to give me a ride." He continued, obviously not interested in his teacher's wishes. "I can't drag race and I am going to lose a lot of money because of you."

"Mr. DuGrey-"

"Tristan," he insisted. "I am not my father."

"But I am your teacher and this is a professional relationship! I can't believe you just entered like this. This is extremely inappropriate and I would like for you to leave this instant." She demanded, gesturing to the door with her hand.

"Yes, well," he chuckled, "I would have liked to keep my car but that isn't going to happen either." He said in a low menacing voice. He took a step towards her and he smirked when she took a step back. He entered her space and he could smell the vanilla body lotion radiating off her body. He felt himself become hard wanting to lick that scent right off her. "Furthermore," he continued. "My father has informed me that if I get sent to the Headmaster's office one more time then I will be sent to Military School."

Rory glanced at Tristan and looked into his ocean blue eyes and saw them to be threatening and cold but also seductive, feeling like she was drowning in them.

Goddamit

She had to take more control of herself.

"The stunt that I pulled!" She said as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "What about the stunt that _you_ pulled. The stunt that you are currently pulling. I am your-"

"My teacher-" he finished off for her, waving his hand as he said so. "We both know that isn't entirely true. You are just a substitute and you are only three years older then myself.

"That is exactly the point!" She yelled. "I have morals Tristan, I have ethics!"

Tristan smirked and then laughed a laugh that was low and that sounded deep from his chest, making her body break out into goosebumps.

"What is so amusing?" She asked as her body shook with anger.

He looked at her. "You just called me Tristan."

She blinked twice realizing the mistake she just made. "I…" Rory cleared her throat again and stood up straighter. "Please leave!" She said, grinding her teeth.

"You know what I think Mary?" Tristan asked.

"I told you my name is Miss…"

"I think," he continued, cutting her off. "I think that I am getting to you. That somehow you like my advances and my come-ons. I think you lay at night tossing and turning just wishing I was there fucking you."

Rory shivered at his cruel words but she liked to think it was because she was standing in front of her student in a towel, wet.

Wet?

God she really hoped her mind wasn't wondering…

"Mr. DuGrey!" She said his name with dictation, making sure to emphasize his last name. "I have had crushes in the past on my teachers and I know what it is like to have feelings for them. Maybe you have confused my willingness to help you study into something more but I assure you that is not the case."

Tristan just stood there, not saying a word as he studied her. She had shifted her weight from her left foot to her right and he could see that she held the knot of her towel as tightly as she could to the point where her knuckles were turning white.

Her chest was rising and falling fast and her cheeks held a tinge of red in them.

She was upset.

He knew that she had ever right to be upset.

That didn't mean that didn't turn him on beyond belief.

Tristan took a step forward and smirked again when she took a step back. He looked behind her and noted that she didn't have much room left before her butt hit the edge of the sink.

Tristan took another step forward as she took another back.

Just one more move…

Before Rory knew what hit her, he lunged at her making her leap backwards, her ass landing right into the sink. He stepped in between her legs and grabbed her thighs to steady her and when she came back to her senses and was able to yell at him, her words got stuck in her throat seeing that Tristan's face was only an inch from hers.

She blinked several times and parted her lips as she took a deep breath. Tristan glanced down at her luscious, red ruby lips, and then back into her eyes and smiled when her breath hitched, knowing what was about to happen.

Rory could feel the sink's nozzle dig into the small of her back but ignored it, swallowing hard as Tristan's face all of the sudden got very serious. He tilted his head from the left to the right several times as if he was studying her features. He locked eyes with hers and for a good minute there was no movement. There was simply heavy breathing and the occasional shiver that went through both of their bodies.

She parted her lips and took a deep breath, sucking in some of the steam that the bathroom contained making herself feel warm and cozy.

She could feel Tristan's thumbs making circles on her thighs and she had to close her eyes as she took in the scent of his cologne and the scent of simply him mixed in with the hot steam.

They said that when a smell is released in the hot air that it is magnified and she was taking the hit full force.

She thought about her job and how wrong this truly was. When her head was starting to clear a bit as she kept her thoughts away from the situation at hand, she lowered her head and wiggled a bit but felt Tristan bring his right hand to left side of her face and held it there, making her look at him.

"Tristan- please." She begged in a whisper but didn't know if she was begging for him to let her go or for something entirely different. "Please…" She swallowed. "Just let me go."

Tristan who was staring at her lips brought his gaze back to her eyes and instead of following her wishes, he leaned his forehead against hers, making her sigh. He started tilting his lips upwards and at her last effort she put her tiny effectual fists against his chest. She tried to push him away with only half of her strength because she was simply tired of fighting him anymore.

Maybe if she let him kiss her, just this once, then this infatuation would go away and she could just go back doing her job.

Tristan could feel the fight escape from her and felt a satisfaction that he was breaking her down.

What student in Chilton could say that they have kissed their teacher in a bathroom with only a towel around them?

No one could.

He would truly go down as the King of Chilton.

He knew she was waiting for him to kiss her but just knowing that she was breaking down was good enough for him.

When he kissed her he wanted her to beg for it.

He wanted her to initiate it.

He wanted her so turned around that she would be begging for his touch…

His kiss…

With all the effort he possessed he leaned away and smirked when he heard her whimper, leaning her head forward as he moved away.

Her eyebrows crinkled in confusion watching him back away.

"I'm getting closer," he whispered. He looked over her shaky appearance. "No point in fighting it anymore."

He turned around and grabbed the doorknob where he proceeded to leave, leaving Rory behind with only the click of the door shutting.

Rory took a moment before standing on her feet, peeling the towel from her body and got dressed making sure to grab a sweatshirt from her room and put it over, to her, not so modest dress.

She put her hair up in a ponytail and splashed some water on face calming herself down before heading back downstairs.

Tristan was done screwing with her.

It was time to take action.

Monday he was going to be sorry that he ever messed with Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!!


	5. Sweet Revenge

**Title**: The Teacher

**Author:** Ashley

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls…I wish I owned the characters but I don't sadly

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Rory is the New Teacher at Chilton Academy and Tristan has his eye on her. Can he bag the new teacher who to him, looks like the new Mary.

**Timeline:** Tristan and Rory have never met before.

**Note: **Hey, guys. I hope you like the new chapter. No, worries. I have plans for this story. The kiss will happen soon enough and then the story will really start to get interesting, if you know what I mean.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sweet Revenge

Rory took a deep calming breath as she sat at her desk, her legs crossed in front of her, waiting for the bell to ring.

After the dinner at her grandparent's house, it was obvious to her that Tristan believed he had some sort of control over her. She had complained to Logan and Finn about her less then studious student but they couldn't do anything but laugh at her.

She huffed and whined that they were _her_ best friends and that they should be taking her side, but, being who they were, had to rub in her face that he sounded exactly like themselves.

Logan even went as far as telling her that he was basically the younger version of himself and if she was attracted and dated him then…

No.

She reminded her less then helpful friend that they broke up for a reason.

It wasn't that she didn't care about Logan but his lifestyle was simply not for her.

She didn't grow up in their world. It was true that she attended Chilton but that was only on scholarship.

She grew up in a small town and literally enjoyed the smaller things in life. She loved to read, write, and cherish everything that she possessed. No matter how much she cared about Logan, he was the complete opposite. He was able to buy anything and everything he wanted and didn't need to worry about whether he was going to be in a good financial standing in the next decade or so.

His life was set and that was just something she wasn't used to. Tristan was exactly the same way, only, more reckless.

Both Logan and Finn told her that he couldn't be as bad as she described because, of course, all three of them have grown up in the world of riches and, at one point, or another, have all met each other in the many functions they were forced to attend.

They tried to tell her that Tristan wasn't that bad.

She scoffed.

Well, they didn't have breasts.

She was sure that Tristan played the part of rich, respectable son, to the key. They didn't see the other side of him. The side that would do anything to get what he wanted.

Besides, unless Tristan played for the other team, she was sure that he was not going to hit on Logan.

On the other hand, would he?

She scolded herself for having such wicked thoughts when the bell rang. Taking a deep breath, she flattened out her skirt and stood, her heels clicking on the tile floor as the student's began to enter.

She nodded her head and said her greetings as she watched the student's filing in, each one taking their respectable seat.

All, but one.

She glanced at the clock and searched the room, and, as per usual, Tristan was no where to be seen.

"Okay, class," she began, smiling, "please turn your books to page 56." She went to the door and closed it. "Now, who can tell me the last thing we discussed during Friday's session?"

One minute passed.

Five minutes.

Then, like clockwork, exactly fifteen minutes in, Tristan entered, his books under his arm, whistling as he twirled a pencil that he held in his hand.

He glanced at the class and then to Rory before looking at the clock, giving a dumfounded look. He scratched his head. "Class is already in session?" he said in mock surprise. He laughed. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mary, I could have sworn that I set my watch to signal the alarm so I could get to class early." He clicked his tongue. "Naughty, Summer. She must have turned the time back so she could have her way with me." He licked his lips. "Poor girl just cannot get enough of me."

He came up to her, standing inches away from his face. "But I'm sure you don't know what's that like," he roamed her body with his lustful eyes, "Right," he licked his lips, "Mary?"

Rory simply smiled, surprising him in the least. The class started to snicker and he could hear Charlie and Damien laugh as they squirmed in the seat with laughter.

Tristan laughed as well, dropping his head before turning to take his seat.

"Um, Mr. DuGrey." Rory said his name, a hint of amusement in her voice.

He turned to her. "Now, Mary, I told you that we shouldn't perform any sexual encounters until after class." He glanced at his peers. "Nobody in this school can keep a secret."

The class continued to laugh while others made sounds of wonderment.

"Clever." She smirked. "But actually, what I was going to say is that, I have assigned you a new seat."

Tristan raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "Have you, now?"

She nodded, crossing her arms in front herself as she approached. "Now see, since you refuse to come to my class on time and have taken such a personal interest in me, I would like you to sit there from now on."

Tristan followed her gaze and noted that there was a seat, which was located, in the corner of the right side of the room.

Tristan looked amused. "Want to keep me closer to you, do you?"

"In your fantasies, Mr. DuGrey." The students made another sound, watching the display before them.

"So what?" He scoffed. "Is this your way of punishing me? Of having me sit in the corner of the class as if I was in kinder garden.

She smirked and without saying a word, she went behind her desk and pulled out a long, pointy, paper hat that read "Misbehave Hat" on it.

Tristan smirked, tilting his head back and began to laugh a bit. "Oh, I see. You are going to treat me like a child?"

"Exactly. If you act like child, then I am going to treat you like one. Besides, not only will you sit in the seat with the cap on, but when your father comes to visit during parent, teacher day, I will make it a point to show him your own very special seat and explain why I am giving you such special attention."

He kept his eyes on her, his smirk still in place but when he saw that playful seriousness in her features, his smirk started to fade. "You're kidding."

"Does it look like I am joking to you, Mr. DuGrey?"

He sighed in frustration. "Mary, you can't really be serious?"

"I assure you, I am, and, it's Miss Gilmore. Now, please go and take your seat. I still have a class to teach."

He watched her go behind her desk and turned a page in her book. He waited for a couple of seconds and felt his heart race realizing that this wasn't some kind of sick joke. "Look," he bit out; "you are a teacher. You can't do this."

She looked up and laughed. "Oh, that is funny coming from you. Aren't you the one that keeps insisting that you don't see me as such?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing, Mr. DuGrey. I have asked you, on more then one occasion to treat me with respect but you insist, that given my age, that you cannot see me as such."

"But Mary!"

The class suddenly was alert when they heard their teacher slam the book shut with a hard thud. Her hand was firmly pressed on the cover, her cheeks turning a bright red color from the immense anger that was building inside her.

She looked over her students, watching them as they faced forward, their eyes slightly wide with shock at her sudden outburst.

She took a deep calming breath, closing her eyes for a few seconds. She cleared her throat and glanced at them. "Class, please turn to page 60 and read the passage that is presented. Mr. DuGrey, will you please accompany me to the hall."

Without another word, she turned and exited her room. The class started to whisper to one another and they could hear Damien and Bowman still laughing.

"You have done it now, DuGrey," Bowman teased and Tristan just mocked laugh with them.

"Shut, up!" He demanded, exiting to the hallway.

He saw Rory pacing in the hall and could swear she was going to burn a hole through the floor if she didn't stop soon. He cleared his throat making her stop. She crossed her arms in front of herself as she approached him.

"You wanted to see me?"

Before he knew what hit him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him down the hall. He thought she was bringing them to the Headmasters office but felt like falling over when she stopped in front of the girl's bathroom.

"Wait, here."

He crinkled his eyebrows watching her go inside. His breathing picked up a bit and he glanced down both ends of the hallway to see if anyone was coming.

What game was she playing?

After a few seconds she came out with an "Out of Order sign" and hung it on the outside of the door, after pulling him inside with her.

He laughed in surprise. "Now, Mary. If you wanted to have your way with me, all you had to do was ask." However, all the teasing left him, his eyes widening, realizing that she was starting to strip off her blazer. She then went to her hair and pulled out her hair-tie before going to her high heels. God, she was trying to kill him. "Mary-"

"It ends, Tristan." Rory breathed. "It all ends today. Right now."

He felt his cock twitch when she began unbuttoning her shirt and could hear the zipper go down as she worked her way down to her skirt.

"And you think stripping in front of me is going to stop my pursue of you?"

"Exactly." She simply stated. "This is a game right? I mean, all you have done since I first began to teach is try to get into my pants. Well, I am sick of it Tristan. If you want me, then come and get me."

Rory placed her hands on her hips after taking her skirt and placing it on the sink. She was in nothing more but her black bra and panties.

God black panties.

His favorite.

He never truly realized how perfect her body was until now.

Sure, he had imagined it in his dreams but she truly had a body to die for. It was curvy like he thought but what really got him was how smooth it looked. There simply was not an ounce of fat on her body.

How could that be?

He has seen her, on more then one occasion, eating in the cafeteria and what she ate was not exactly diet food.

He could remember when he was bout twelve, he was at Bowman's house, and they were both lying back by the pool. All of the sudden his mother, in nothing but a string bikini came out, her body glistening against the harsh sun and he felt like he was truly looking at a goddess.

She didn't even compare to Rory at this very moment.

She was perfect.

After a minute, he realized that she was watching him. He cleared his throat. "Come on now, Mary, just put your clothes back on and we can forget this whole thing."

"Oh, I see. Now that the pressure is on, now that I am finally willing, you are going to chicken out." She scoffed. "Coward."

He laughed. "Coward? Are you kidding me? Have you forgotten the dinner at your grandparents house?"

She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Yes, I remember! I remember that you had me right where you wanted me and you didn't have the guts to kiss me then either."

He felt a little taken aback about her statement.

Didn't have the guts?

He was Tristan DuGrey.

He has done things that her virgin little mind couldn't even comprehend. If there was any hesitation on his part, it was because he wanted her to beg for his touch. For her to want him.

"You don't know what you're asking, Mary."

"Don't I? I know what this entails. However, I cannot seem to get through a class period without you calling me Mary or making some sexual comments towards me. It makes me look bad in front of the other students when you insist on disrupting my class."

He laughed. "So stripping down in front of me is going to make you look more respectable?"

She sighed.

Honestly, he had a point.

Nevertheless, she didn't know what to do anymore.

She could honestly care less if she looked respectable in front of him anymore. Heck, he has seen her with only a towel wrapped around herself, how much worse could it possibly get?

"Tristan, just- just do it. Just get it over with."

He looked at her for a couple more seconds. He could tell that her breathing was a bit shallow and she looked so small, vulnerable, innocent. His attention was brought to her biting her lip and instead of feeling his cock twitch he felt his chest tighten.

Wait, what?

What was this he was feeling?

He felt a very sexual pull towards her, that was for sure, but suddenly, he felt an emotion go through him that he didn't think he has ever experienced.

God was he starting to care about her?

Gritting his teeth he looked away and turned his back on her. "I can't."

Rory paused, her body shaking with anger and frustration. She shook her head and grabbed her shirt. "I knew it. God, I knew you wouldn't be man enough. Coward."

Tristan could hear her starting to dress and he felt like he wanted to punch something. What in the hell was wrong with him? This was his chance. He would win the bet and forever go down in Chilton history.

Without a second thought, he whipped around and grabbed her shirt out of her hands. She looked at him in surprise when he picked her up and placed her on the sink counter. He placed his hands on the back of her head so it would hit the mirror and then forced her legs apart so he could stand in between her.

She swallowed hard, anticipating the kiss that would end the obsession he had with her, but, to her shock, it never came. Instead, she slowly closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her cheek. She sighed, feeling them go to her temple, to her forehead, to her chin, everywhere but the one place that counted.

He pulled away and looked in her questioning yet needy blue orbs. He brought his hand to the side of her face and tucked a strand of hair that was hanging behind her ear.

She closed her eyes at his touch, feeling his hot breath against her cool skin and she could swear she felt her body, break out into Goosebumps. He wore cologne that she didn't recognize and suddenly she felt like she was suffocating.

Tristan leaned down, his lips barely an inch away.

"After this, it ends, right? No more pursuing me?"

Tristan could only nod, not trusting himself to talk. Rory brought her small hands to his chest a she slowly closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips on her but right before his lips could touch hers the bell rang, forcing him to hesitate.

He grunted in frustration when he heard the many voices of Chilton, echoing through the hallway. He dropped his head onto her shoulder feeling like he wanted to kill the son of bitch that ever invented the school bell.

Rory took a second to compose herself, her rational side coming back to her. She was still too stunned to move but when she heard some girls giggling, she realized that they were headed towards the bathroom.

Do they not see the "Out of Order sign?"

She suddenly realized the position they were in and the fact that she was half-naked. Quickly, she pushed Tristan back and grabbed her clothing. "Mary, I…."

"Shut up!" She whispered, her voice demanding as she grabbed his hand and brought in him into the nearest stall. She closed the door and held her breath when the girl's bathroom door opened.

Both Rory and Tristan recognized the voices that belonged to Madeline and Louise.

"Do you really think Tristan can pull it off?" Madeline asked, fixing her hair in the mirror.

Louise laughed. "Tristan is good, no one can deny that, but this is something that is way out of his league.

Rory looked up at him questionably, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Leave it to Madeline and Louise. They better shut up if they knew what was good for them.

"You know," Madeline began, while applying lips gloss to her heart shaped lips, "Summer couldn't stop venting this morning about the fact that Tristan didn't meet her in their usual spot this morning. What do you think he was doing?"

Rory bit her lip again, her confused gaze never leaving his.

He never showed up to meet Summer?

"I don't know, probably strategizing a way to win the bet. I swear, I don't think he will be able to pull it off and just like that, I will be a hundred dollars richer. I have been wanting to go to Victoria Secret and buy something naughty for Damien."

"I thought you two already had sex?"

She nodded. "Of course. However, we are starting to get into the kinky part of the relationship. I actually bought a whip last week…"

Louise's voice started to fade away, only keeping his focus on Rory. He didn't think that Louise said anything that was too incriminating but Rory was smart and was sure she would be able to put things together.

He let out the breath he was holding hearing them leave after a couple of minutes, his body feeling immense relief as he pushed the stall door open. She pushed passed him and started to dress.

"Mary, I…."

"I thought you said that you and Summer were together this morning?" Rory asked, her voice slightly laced with accusation.

He nodded, guiltily. "Yeah, well, you know, a guy has to keep up appearances."

She nodded. "With who? Me? Or the your classmates?" He looked down and watched her as she put her hair back into a ponytail.

He shrugged. "Both, I guess."

She laughed. "Guess, you have to come up with another excuse when you are late to my class."

He laughed with her, rubbing his hand against his neck. "Yeah, honestly, I haven't wanted Summer since-" he stopped, sighing as he closed his eyes, realizing what he was about to admit.

He looked at her, hoping she didn't catch any of what he just said but it was too late. She smiled to herself and turned around to finish dressing.

"Look," he began, "About the almost kiss…"

"Uh, yeah." She said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me."

"No! I mean… look, I am sorry that I have been giving you such a hard time lately."

She crinkled her forehead. "You are?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean, most teachers wouldn't take the crap that I have been dishing out."

"Oh, so I'm not the first, am I?" She teased.

"What! Oh, god, of course you are. Have you seen the women that teach here?"

Rory opened her mouth to defend the women she worked with but she was inclined to agree. Most of the teachers were over thirty anyway so she supposed it didn't matter.

"Anyway…I just wanted to let you know that I am going to back off?"

Rory looked at him suspiciously. "You are?"

"Yes. And a DuGrey man always keeps his word."

Without another word Tristan turned, leaving a very stunned Rory behind.

--

Tristan strutted down the hall, his hands deep in his pocket, whistling.

He still couldn't believe that Mary actually stripped down in front him. After eating some Chinese food last night, he had opened a fortune cookie with the fortune that said that his luck was about to change.

He didn't know how true that statement really was.

He spotted the gang hanging by his locker, Damien leaning back with his cool demeanor, his arm around Louise's shoulder.

He had known for awhile that they were going out but that bit of information he heard in the bathroom was something he could have lived without hearing.

Bowman spotted him first. "Well, looky here." He put his hand on Tristan's back and pretended to flinch. "Oh, burned!"

The group started to laugh, except for Damien who had a cool, calm look on his face. He stared Tristan down. "Just pay up, DuGrey. You clearly lost."

He dialed his locker combination and opened it. "On the contrary. I am closer then ever."

Damien scoffed. "Really? Prove it."

He clicked his tongue and out of his Chilton pocket, he took out the bottom half of a red bikini.

Damien grabbed it and looked at him curiously. "This means, nothing. Summer has the same one."

"Look at the tag."

The group looked over Damien's shoulder where it read the initials R.G. in black marker. Louise rolled her eyes as Bowman started making howling sounds. "Damn, DuGrey. So, where did Gilmore take you? Janitor's closet to get your freak on?"

Tristan closed his eyes as Bowman started dancing around.

Why was he friends with him again?

"No, she actually took me to the headmaster's office. I got detention for the next week. Like I said, I am getting closer."

"How did you get the bottoms in the first place?" Damien asked, suspiciously.

"Obviously, I had to be close enough to her to retrieve them. Face it, Damien. I am going to win the bet and each of you are going to owe me hundred dollars."

"I wouldn't be so cocky, DuGrey." He stopped talking as Rory starting passing them in the hallway. Tristan turned his head and nodded. "Miss Gilmore."

"Mr. DuGrey, Mr. Scott, Mr. Chandler." She acknowledged. Don't forget to read the next chapter and answer the questions for tomorrow's class. I am assuming, since I assigned it last week, that it is all finished?"

"Of course, Miss. Gilmore." Damien smiled. "You are looking particularly colorful today."

Tristan had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. Her cheeks did appear to have more color in them then usual but he supposed it was because of their activity earlier.

Rory nodded and smiled. Yes, well, see you in class tomorrow." She left, and they watched as she turned the corner.

"Did you see the way Miss Gilmore was eyeing Tristan?" Louise asked. "I don't know Damien, Tristan just might pull it off."

Damien gritted his teeth, suddenly bored. "I am done with this conversation. He pushed himself up from the lockers and began walking away, Louise, as well as the group, following behind.

Tristan shut his locker, holding back an amused smile that Damien had actually lost his cool, if only for a second.

Deciding that he wanted to get one more look at his delectable teacher, he made his way to her room. Getting there, he poked his head inside and that smile that he was plastered on his face was suddenly gone.

She was talking to someone.

He could only see the back of his head but he felt like he had met him before. Who dared hit on his Mary? The school knew that he was going after her and whoever had the nerve to hit on his territory was going to be sorry that the thought ever crossed their mind.

He entered, Rory's eyes falling on him as he did so. She smiled at him and Tristan was a bit confused at her greeting. "Tristan, I am so happy you came?"

"You are?"

She nodded. "Yes, you know Logan Huntzberger, right?"


End file.
